Fallen Love
by redxlover
Summary: Robin goes through a loss,the one he loves is gone. First Story Please comment!


Fallen Love

A Robin and Raven story.

"**Raven… Rae…ven!" He yelled her name of the cliff. The cliff she'd lost her life on. In an epic battle; good against evil, as the story goes.**

**The young hero fell to his knees, remembering that day.**

"_Raven, you comin'?" He rushed through her door._

"_Yeah, I guess." He cupped her chin, lovingly. "Now I know I'm coming." She smiled. Oh, how he loved that mysterious smile._

_They walked down the hall hand in hand. They weren't 'dating'. They didn't need a childish label for their love. They were more in love than any boyfriend and girlfriend. The bliss was short lived, as it always was. It was disrupted by the alarm._

"_Robin… it's Slade!"_

"_Raven, you go get the others. I'll go on ahead. I-"_

"_No. I'm coming with you."_

"_No." She ran toward the main room._

_He ran to the garage, and jumped on the R-cycle. He tracked Slade to the wretched cliff. "Slade."_

"_Robin, it's been far too long."_

"_Yeah, 24 hours is way too long."_

_Robin jumped out of the way as Slade threw a punch at him._

'_Where are the Titans?' He thought as he fought in a hand to hand battle with Slade._

_In the middle of another jab from Slade, Slade was pushed back 40ft. Robin turned around. "Raven!" She landed beside him. "Where are the other titans?"_

"_Back behind me. Come on!"_

_Raven ran ahead of him, throwing herself at Slade. He followed suit._

"_Hello pretty dark bird."_

"_Shut-up!" He yelled. Raven was kicked backwards by Slade, square in the chest. Robin ran over to her._

"_Robin go! I can handle myself!" She ripped off her tattered cloak._

"_Yo, Raven. You alright?"_

'_Finally.' Robin pushed forward at Slade. "Slade, you're out numbered."_

"_Hardly, Robin. I'm never outnumbered" Suddenly, over a hundred Slade-bots swarmed around Robin and his team._

_The robots disabled his team. Grabbing them one by one; Pulling Cyborg's emitter switch, knocking Beast boy out, disabling Starfire's and Raven's powers. The robots knocked out Starfire, but Raven wasn't going down without a fight. As she fought, Robin ran towards Slade._

_Hands, fists, and feet wallowed around, as he and Slade fought._

"_Robin, I think you and your girlfriend are a little roughed out." Robin turned around._

"_Raven."_

_She was falling towards the ground, a hundred broken Slade-bots around her._

"_She's brave, Robin… Bring her to me!"_

_Slade beckoned forth more robots to carry Raven to him._

"_Don't…touch her." Robin fell to the ground from exhaustion._

"_Wake up Robin. Your little bird misses you." He came back to consciousness._

"_Slade…"_

"_Robin get up!" He was lifted to his feet, he could hardly carry himself. "Raven… oh, Raven." Slade called mockingly, lifting a hand to his mouth, as if calling a dog._

"_What did you do to her?"_

_She was laying there in the middle of a circle of robots, scars around her face. Her ripped leotard had blood seeping through it. "Rae? Raven…No…No!...Not dead?" he rushed to her. Knocking Slade's robots out of the way._

"_No! Raven wake up!" He lifted her head._

_As he wallowed in his own sorrow, Robin was lifted by two of Slade's bots. Whilst he limply hung in their arms, Slade lifted up Raven's limp body, and carried it to the edge of the cliff._

"_Slade, please… don't"_

"_Robin… Robin… Robin. Say goodbye to your little bird."_

_He was going to throw her over the edge. He looked at Raven's battered, beautiful face… her eyes fluttered open._

"_Raven, no!" As soon as he yelled his mournful cry, Slade threw her over the edge._

"**No… I can't take it any more!" The crushed hero walked over to the edge, and fell to his knees.**

**He had given up hope. Though they tried looking for her body, but they never found it. He didn't think he could handle it if they found did.**

**4 years. He had changed so much since that day, or at least his physical appearance had. His once short, spiky hair now came down to his shoulders. His traffic light uniform was replaced by a black leotard (or body suit).That would have made Raven proud. His mask remained, steady and firm.**

**But his heart was still crushed. Not only had he lost the love of his life, but his friends had left him as well.**

**That's right. There were no more Teen Titans. He worked alone. Always alone… He came back to this spot every year, alone.**

**Robin slowly stood up, and gathered himself. Out of his belt he took a single red rose petal, kissed it and sent it over the edge of the cliff. "Goodbye Raven…"**

**Robin returned to the lone, empty tower in the bay of Jump City. The tower remained cold and empty. All to himself.**

**He walked inside the ridged tower. He walked to her room, its walls cold, dark purple. He remembered their nightly talks. Moisture escaped his eyes. **

'**Did she ever know how much I loved her?' He fell to the floor in disgust of his own pain. "Raven…"**

"_Robin. Are you okay?" He looked up from his files filled with Slade._

_It was her… Raven. She didn't know how much control she had over him. His boyish heart cried out for her love._

"_Why don't you come down to eat? It's calzone night…your favorite…"_

"_How do you… know that?" He smiled. "Did you have to read my mind to find this out?" He played. Raven rolled her eyes._

"_No… you're not the only detective around here…"_

_He followed her downstairs, reflecting in her beauty. "… Raven…" He thought aloud._

"_Hem?" Raven turned. Their faces very close. _

_He blushed and so did she. Raven turned back around, practically running down the hall way..._

**He smiled… one of their happier memories before they loved. But always as he got closer, she fled. "Raven… I…"**

"_Yo, Rob! Why don't we go on a triple date?"_

"_A WHAT?" He asked his bionic friend, as they played video games._

"_Me and Star will go and BB and Terra can come and you… and… um? Raven!"_

"_Leave me out of this catastrophe…" A voice from behind them said._

"_Oh come on Rae… it might… dare I say it? Fun." He told her. He didn't want to go, but it was a chance to get with Raven. Beautiful Raven._

"_No uniforms?"_

"_Of course not…" Behind him Cyborg was putting on his skin, and left. Running down the stairs for Starfire. Leaving the birds 'alone.'_

"_Come on, Rae…"_

"_Whatever." She walked around the couch. "Just friends?"_

"_Of course. What do you take me for?"_

**He half laughed half choked at their memories. That was long before they pronounced their love; and much longer before, "Slade…"**

**Robin walked out of her room, and into the hall, and punched the wall; crying out to her, "Raven!"**

"_Say you love me, Robin…"_

"_You know I do…" He pulled her closer to him on the couch._

"_Love me… that's all I ask." She smiled._

**His face was now streaked with tears.**

"**A hero doesn't cry… But… I 'm no hero… I-I couldn't… I couldn't save her…"**

**Robin walked downstairs silently. He slid his hand across the walls, cold, steel, and unfeeling. Nothing like his Raven.**

**He walked slowly to the kitchen, and put the kettle on the stove. He took some left over meat and made a sub.**

"_Raven! Dinner's ready!" Cyborg pushed him out of the way, to take charge of the meal._

_Starfire set places and Beast Boy made drinks. Robin sat at his place, the head of the table, he waited patiently for his team to finish._

"_Yo, Raven. Where you been?" Cyborg asked, as the young empath walked in._

_Raven didn't bother answering the question, and sat down at her place. "Friend Raven you look pleased. Are you the pleased?" Starfire asked, while serving the meal._

"_I suppose you could say that." She smirked at Robin, causing him to blush._

_After the team finished their meal they went to the main room for relaxation. Robin grabbed his Slade file. Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg went to Cyborg's room for a video game tournament. Raven grabbed a pad and pencil and sat on the couch across from Robin._

_Robin looked at her questionably. She just smiled._

_About an hour later, Robin gave into relaxation. He put away his files and turned to Raven. "What are you doing?"_

_Raven looked at him passively. "Nothing," She pulled her paper closer to her._

"_Come on Rae." He got up off the couch and walked towards her. He grabbed at the paper._

"_No!" she yelled playfully._

_He grabbed at it with his other hand. Raven got up and ran behind him. He followed._

"_Raven, let me see it!"_

"_No!" She laughed._

_He tackled her to the ground. He stopped, they were close. Tantalizingly close. It took Robin all his strength not to kiss her. He pulled back, paper in hand._

_Robin turned away and chuckled in triumph. Raven tried to take it back, but she couldn't._

"_Please…" Robin looked at Raven and then looked at the paper. It was a picture, a drawing of him. It was good, very good. Every muscle, every detail, perfect._

_He looked up at her. Raven was biting her lip. The exact opposite of his expression, his mouth was wide open, in shock._

**He finished his tea and sandwich, and pulled a piece of paper out of his belt. Not the paper from his memory, but another. Raven had given it to him as a present. It was a picture of them together. Perfect.**

**He looked at it for a moment, then refolded it, and stuffed it in his belt. He cleaned his plate off and went to the living room.**

**Robin had his yearly struggle with looking for her body 'again', and not looking. And yet again it was a tie. A tie to stay and a tie to look.**

"**This debate would be much easier with… a… team… Why-"**

"_- would you want to do that?"_

"_Raven, please…" he struggled to compromise. Robin's idea of splitting the team hadn't gone well with Raven._

_Three hours of murmuring, slamming and stomping._

_He pulled Raven down onto the couch. His hands were placed tightly around her small arms. She was drawing breath quickly._

"_I-I…I-" He put a finger to her lips._

"_Shh… Raven… We're getting older. We are eventually going to split up-"_

"_YOU DONT KNOW THAT!"_

"_Raven, all of us have been talking about it. Retiring. I-" He pulled her face towards his. "But I-I want you to know we'll never truly be apart… Please Raven."_

"_Don't split…not yet!" She grasped his head with her hands. "Give me a few more memories."_

"_Memories?"_

"_You know… Memories to hold forever… Y-You're my family. And you…'you' are my…" she shook her head._

'_Her what? Friend? Brother? LOVE? Oh please.' Out of nowhere Robin pulled her into a hug._

"_You give us the word…"_

"_Thank you…"_

**That was three years before their team actually broke up. Four months till they were together.**

**That memory pained him. Anytime he saw his Raven in pain, pained him. She had told him that's how she felt as well.**

"**I'm in pain, so she's in pain… We never said our vows Rae, but we would of… till death do us part. Right? What about after?" **

**Robin stood up took the knife out of the drawer and slit his wrists.**

Some things I'd like to point out.

1Robin did change his name to Nightwing, but he changed it back. (don't ask why)

2The reason Raven didn't fly is because her powers were disabled becuz of her lack of strength and amount of stress, duh Jessica

3Yes, the stuff in italics is memory, once again duh Jessica

4I wrote this during school so it's not as gruesome as I think it should be.

5This story is dedicated to Linzi and Cynthia; I'm not trying to be offensive or rude.

6This is my first story posted on here, so PLEASE GIVE ME ADVISE!!!

much love and harmony, **redxlover**


End file.
